Question: What multiple of 15 is closest to 2009?
Solution: An integer is a multiple of 15 if and only if it is a multiple of both 3 and 5.  The multiple of 5 closest to 2009 is 2010, and since $2+0+1+0$ is divisible by 3, $\boxed{2010}$ is divisible by 15.